Chillen At Da Playground an Inuyasha story
by Hitachi's homeboy
Summary: Basic high school story about the Inu gang. Read as they get themselves into weird and humerous situations at Sexy high school. InuxKog SeshyxSan MirxRin R
1. Chapter 1

CHILLEN AT DA PLAYGROUND

An Inuyasha story ch. 1

Well everybody here we go again, I'm back with another one. This is probably the only story that I will make with an actual plot. But anyway review it and tell me what you think.

One day Inuyasha and his friends Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga was chillen at the playground. Inuyasha said "Man why are we at the damn playground and we in high school"? Man because this is where all the honeys be at said Sesshomaru. ( You see Sesshomaru was the ladies man of the group). Next thing you know a very attractive girl with a green skirt walked by. See I told yall this where all the honeys be at. I bet you can't get her number said Miroku, man watch said Sesshomaru.

Hey sweet thang can I talk to you right quick. Sure said the girl in an excited voice. Sesshomaru pulled out a gun and said "Freeze bitch give me your god damn number now"!! Oh my god this fool crazy said Kouga. Man let's get him before he kill that girl said Miroku. They all ran over and snatched the gun out of Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him back. I'm sorry about that said Inuyasha, my brother thinks you girls like bad boys.

We do said the girl, actually I was going to give him my number. Bitch are you stupid. What did you say said the girl. I mean what's your name. She said Kagome, he said oh well can I call you. She said sure and gave him her number. Do you want me to walk you to your locker. No I think I can make it myself. Are you sure it gets pretty dangerous around lunchtime. No I'm ok said Kagome. Alright, see you later, bye. Kagome started to walk to her locker and a guy came out of nowhere and said" Give me your science book"!! Who the hell robs someone for a science book then she noticed it was a nerd.

He said" Look do you know how hard it is to calculate Quantum physics"! If you don't get your nerdy ass out my way I'm gone stick my foot so far up your ass that the sweat on my knee will quench your thirst. Holy shit said the nerd then he ran. After school Inuyasha and the gang were all chillin at the crib. Man If yall wouldn't have grabbed me I would have got this girl number said Sesshomaru. No you wouldn't have you sick son of a bitch said Kouga. Actually he would have said Inuyasha.

How do you know said Miroku. She told me when she gave me her number. Wait, you got her number said Sesshomaru. Yeah boy and I'm gone call her tonight. Man you can't call tonight you will seem to eager said Miroku. I am eager fool. Just wait a good 2 days before you call said Kouga. I don't know what if I see her at school and she's mad at me because I didn't call. Tell that bitch to chillax and walk away said Sesshomaru.

The next day at school Inuyasha was trying to duck and dodge Kagome all day so he wouldn't have to say what his dumb friends told him. He was hiding army style he picked up a bush and start moving with it, he jumped off the stairs and rolled when he hit the ground, he did a back flip and was almost at the door to go home. When out of nowhere…….

THE END


	2. Inuyasha's first date

**CHILLEN AT DA PLAYGROUND**

**Chapter 2 **

**Inuyasha's First Date**

….. Hey how come you didn't call me last night said Kagome. Uhh because I had a lot of homework said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him in disbelief. I'm telling the truth I have the homework to show it. O.k., I believe you. Phewww she believed it said Inuyasha thinking he said it in his mind. What did you say. Oh nothing just that I'm going to a drive in movie tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go. Oh my God my first date I going to pick out the cutest outfit.

Oh no what the fuck am I supposed to do this is my first date too Inuyasha thought. He went home wondering what to expect. Sesshomaru bust in his room and said what's up bed wetter. Man I haven't wet the bed since I was 13 years old said Inuyasha. Your 15 right now. Your point said Inuyasha. Never mind is something wrong. How you figure there is something wrong. You always masturbate when your worried by the way you washed your hands right.

Sesshomaru man I don't know what to do I'm going on a date with Kagome tonight and I don't know what to expect. You didn't answer my question said Sesshomaru. Can you give me tips on what to do Inuyasha interrupted. Sure little bro I can show the ways of the Sesshy take notes. First tell her you look beautiful then give a gift or something, take her out telling her the whole night she is beatiful then when you take her home smash that junk like you been in jail and you haven't seen a girl in years. Uhh how about you and Sango just double date with us and you coach while were there. Alright sounds like a plan.

That night, Inuyasha drove over to Kagome's house and walked up to the door. He knocked on it twice sweating like a turkey near thanksgiving. A giant man opened the door and said who the hell you here for you little bitch. Dad move and don't talk to my date like that. I'm sorry sweetie the man said looking at Inuyasha angerly. So you ready to go said Inuyasha. Yeah let me just get my key and wait who is in the car. Oh that's Sesshomaru and his date. Why are they coming. Oh well Sesshomaru wanted to double date and he kept begging so I said yes. Oh o.k. said Kagome. Aha she believed said Inuyasha thinking he said it in his mind.

What did you say said Kagome. Uh nothing let's go Inuyasha said rushing her out the door. While in the car Inuyasha and Kagome were in the back seat and Sesshomaru and Sango were in the front seat. So Kagome you like my little brother said Sesshomaru. Umm yeah I think he's kinda sweet. Yeah right I remember this one time he was on the toilet alright that's enough Inuyasha interrupted. You talk to your date and I'll talk to mine. Alright lil bro if that's how you want it. You look beatiful tonight Kagome said Inuyasha. Thanks you look nice too said Kagome. Sango looked at Sesshomaru expecting a compliment. What… you know I love you girl said Sesshomaru. When they got to the drive in movie Sango and Sesshomaru instantly started kissing pationently.

Uhh maybe we should do what there doing said Inuyasha. What, you think I'm a whore or something. No I just was just saying that it's what people usually do on dates. It is, well I wouldn't know because this is my first date. Mine too I thought I was the only one in the tenth grade that hasn't gone on a date yet. Actually that is kinda sad, it's my first date because my dad wouldn't let me until now said Kagome.

Oh well me too said Inuyasha. Your dad wouldn't let you date until now. No I'm just really shy said Inuyasha. Ahhh that's so cute said Kagome. It is… I mean it is, so why did your dad make an exception this time is it because he saw the manliness in me. No I asked my mom and she got me this date. Oh well that's disappointing. Inuyasha and Kagome talked the whole time without even watching the movie.

When they were driving back home Sango and Sesshomaru were arguing in the front. Why is there a condom in the car, who did you have in here said Sango. Look I told you that's not mine. Then whose is it? It's my friend Jaken's. Why was he in your car? He doesn't have one and he wanted to take his girl to the movie so I let him borrow it. Oh I'm sorry I snapped on you like that. Aha, the dumb bitch believed it said Sesshomaru thinking he said it in his mind. What did you say, take me home. Why doesn't this family have any inner dialogue. After they took Sango home they took Kagome home. Inuyasha said let me walk you to the door. I had a good time getting to know you said Kagome. Me too except for the argument. Ha Ha yeah said Kagome. Well, good night said Inuyasha. Kagome pulled him in and gave him a long passionate kiss. He grabbed her hips and rubbed them vigorously. She ran her hands up and down his six pack. He started to put his hand up her skirt but she stopped him and said good night. Then she ran in and closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha went home feeling good about the night and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

THE END


	3. Inuyasha Goes Bad

CHILLEN AT DA PLAYGROUND

**Ch.3 Inuyasha Goes Bad**

That night Inuyasha was awake thinking about that passionate kiss. He called his best friend Miroku and told him about it. "Man I swear I had my hand on her ass and everything" said Inuyasha. "You lying" said Miroku. "I swear she came out of nowhere and kissed the hell out of me." "Damn what was it like?" "It was like a porno but better."

Meanwhile at Kagome's house she was on the phone with her best friend Sango. "I swear he almost grabbed my butt but I didn't let him" said Kagome. "Why didn't you let him" said Sango. "I didn't want to give it to him in one night." "I let Sesshomaru get it on the first night." "Damn girl you are a ho." "Yeah I am, but are you going to tell people at school?" "No and I don't want you to tell anyone either!" Everyone knows that Sango and Miroku had big mouths and they were going to spread whatever they could whenever they could.

The next day at school all the guys were giving Inuyasha handshakes thinking he had sex with Kagome. "Man you did your thang" said a random stranger. "Thank you" said Inuyasha not knowing what the fuck he was talking about. When Inuyasha walked in class all the guys were looking at him jealously. "The fuck yall staring at?". "Alright everyone take your seats said the teacher." For some apparent reason the teacher was naked. "Alright class take out your text books and turn to page 147." "Umm why the fuck are you naked" said Kouga. Mr. Wolf watch your language!

"You didn't answer my question." "Mr. Wolf do you want to go to the office?" No I just wanted to know why…Not another word the teacher interrupted! "Oh it seems they want you down in the office Mr. Taisho." "Damn what the hell did I do" Inuyasha thought. You see in Inuyasha's school getting sent to the office was like murder. When he was walking down the hallway everyone was looking at him like a convict. "You gone die!!" said some crackhead looking guy. "Who the hell are you?" said Inuyasha. I'm just a guy that loves titties."

When Inuyasha walked in the office the door closed behind him by itself. Inuyasha let out a large gulp and proceeded to walk. "Mr. Taisho you little shit" said the principal!! "What did I do?" "Look don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about bitch!" "I really don't." "You started the sex with Kagome rumor didn't you." "No I really didn't." " You think I don't want to start rumors sometimes, sometimes I just want to stay at home eat turkey sandwiches and have sex all fucking day." "Then I would dress up as a clown and surprise kids at school, read and play violin, take a dump in the back of a movie theater and wait until somebody sit in it and I hear it squish that's funny to me, climb the mountains and sing the songs that I like to sing but I don't got that kind of time".

" Is this speech going somewhere or are you just fucking disgusting" said Inuyasha? "Look you little punk I don't want to hear about you starting anymore rumors you got that!" "Alright you won't hear anymore from me sir." "That's what I want to hear now get the hell out of my office." Inuyasha walked out feeling verbally abused in many ways. "Inuyasha you stood up to the principal" said Kagome? "How do you know that." "I guess the principal had his hand on the intercom button."

Well not really… because I like bad boys Kagome interrupted. Inuyasha figured this would be a good time to lie. "Well you know I'm as bad as they come." "Oh really well show me." "Oh you will see in the next couple days." After school the crew was all hanging out on the playground. " I just got an idea" said Inuyasha. "What's that said Miroku." "Let's become bad boys." "Man that sounds stupid said Kouga." "No I'm serious Kagome told me the other day she loves bad boys." "For real said Miroku." "Yeah so are you guys in or not." "I'm in" they all said. The next day they all came to school with all black and bandannas tied around their heads. They called themselves The Three Deadly Venom's. "Why are you guys wearing all black did you just come from a funeral or something" said a nerd? Shut the fuck up and get out of our way said Inuyasha. "Oh my god why does this always happen to me" screamed the nerd! The only thing they had to worry about was the baddest kid in school Naroku's crew.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Inuyasha Boy or Man

CHILLEN AT DA PLAYGROUND

CHILLEN AT DA PLAYGROUND

CH. 4

Inuyasha Boy or Man

What up readers it feels good to be back with another one. I haven't updated my chapter in months so I know yall been waiting for it. And all you selfish bitches that aren't reviewing need to push the button and say something damn!

"Inuyasha to be bad boys don't we need bad boy names." Said Miroku

"What do you mean."

"Well Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku aren't really tough names ya know."

"Yeah your right ok from now on I'm going to be Inu the Baby."

" From now on I'm going to be Roku."

" And From now on I'm going to be Wolff with two f's."

"Why with two f's." said Inuyasha

"Because it sounds mysterious."

"Who the hell is going to know it has two f's unless you spell it." Said Kouga

"Look you pick your name I'll pick mine."

"Alright."

They walked through the hallway knocking over stuff. They thought they were the baddest crew around. They went to every classroom saying" We the Three Deadly Venoms and don't forget it!"

"Hey Inu the baby" said a random girl

"How the hell does she know the name I just made up 10 minutes ago." Said Inuyasha

"Word travels fast." Said Miroku

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Kouga

"Well fuck it let's just scare some people" said Inuyasha

They went around that whole day scaring random people making sure that people knew their names. After school they all went off went different girls.

"Take me home Wolf and show me what your made of." Said some chick

"You too Roku I want to show you something."

"We love you man." Said miroku and kouga to Inuyasha

Inuyasha went off with kagome talking about a reputation that he didn't even have.

"Yeah I hit that fool and told him to give me my money on Friday or I was gone put my foot in his ass." Said Inuyasha

"Wow I didn't know you were so bad." Said Kagome

"Yeah girl I'm the hardest guy you know."

"So you want to come back to my house my parents aren't home."

"Uh…Uh… sure if you…Uh… just wait a second I have to make a call."

"Sure why are you sweating."

"It's hot out here." Inuyasha said trying to cover up his nervousness

Ring…Ring…Ring… "Hello" said Sesshomaru

"A man Kagome wants me to come to her house alone what should I do?"

"Go in their and become a man like your big bro."

"I don't think I can do it Sesshy."

"What did I tell you about calling me that and do you even have a condom?"

"Yes but"

"Then use it peace."

" No sesshomaru wait"

But he had already hung up. Inuyasha had to decide whether he was going to be a boy or a man. What do you think he should do? Leave it in your review, if you review. Most of you won't but some of you will, I hope.


End file.
